Parasite Eve Chapter 2: A Chrysler Nightmare
by Rachel Kitty Meow Meow
Summary: Aya battles at the Chrysler Building and finds strength from within.


_Disclaimer: As stated in the first chapter, I do not, and never will in any way, shape, or form, own the rights to Parasite Eve. I just play the games, use my overactive imagination, and write a fictional story._

**Chapter 2**

_**A Chrysler nightmare**_

She took a deep breath. She needed to rest, but as the saying went, 'No rest for the wicked". But she wasn't all that wicked. Shure, she shot people. Burglers, armed and dangerous criminals, a turkey for her aunt's thanksgiving. But she never considered herself to be a bad person. She had just climed seventy flights of stairs, faught over a thousand more creatures and just finished off a huge bumble Bee monster. She looked around the spacious floor. A bench seemed to call to her, inviting her to rest up. She re-loaded her pistol, took off her black leather jacket and stumbled over to that bench and sat down. Aya Brea, the hero of the state of New York. She diddn't fell like much of a hero. She leaned back against the wall and closed her blue eyes. "I still feel your preasance Eve.......give me a moment, Okay....and we'll finish this off." Daniel and Maeda were still waiting for her outside. She had to make this quick. She slowly stood up, pulled her jacket back on and headed up to the seventy first floor. Upon reaching the first step, she noticed it was covered in slime. "God....this stinks." Reaching the top, she noted the room was small and that was a huge relife to her. "Thank god....no more maze-like floors.......I've had it up to my eyeballs with mazes. What do I look like, a mouse?" She noticed more slime here and there, not enough to really bother her. She accended five more flights. Each room becoming slimeir then the privious. Reaching the seventy seventh floor, Aya felt as if she were on fire. The preasance her was stong, too strong to be Eve. What was going on here!? She noticed a cacoon in the midle of the floor. Sunlight seeped in through the windows iluminating this cacoon. She slowly and caustiously steped toward it, her gun raised, ready to fire. Sudenly, the cocoon opend and Aya was face to face with herself.....with Maya.

"Maya.....?" she could barley get the name out of her mouth. She was shocked to see the body of her twin sister, standing infront of her.

"Well, well......Look who showed up. Hello Aya, It's good to see you." the familiar voice had said. It was Maya. It had to be. But why is her voice mixed with malice?

"I have been watching you so closly....why did you kill Melissa? She was only doing what told her to do.....what I made her do. I see that you've managed to kill the greatest creation of all, the Ultimate Being. I have worked too hard to let you waltz in here an ruin my plan. You'll pay for that."

"Maya....Don't you recognize me? Don't you know who I am?" Aya asked, visably shaken by the sight in front of her. Maya giggled in her childlike voice.

"Of course I know who you are. But you don't seem to know me......I am the true Mitochondria Eve.....the purbread. This body......this tiny little girl...is your sister. How about a nice family reunion? I guesse since you've come a long way to find me....I should reward you. Would you like to chat with your sister?"

"But Maya, I..."

Silence filled the room. A little girl opend her blue eyes and looked around in confusion and fear. "Where am I?" the little vioce trembled. "Where's Mom?! MOM!!!!!" the girl called out.

"Maya...." Aya said softly. The girl looked at her, tears in her ayes. "Maya....it's me. It's Aya....Do you remember?" her heart whent out to the child.

"Who are you? Where......am I? Wheres My mother......and Aya? Where's Aya?" the girl asked. This whole place frightend her to death. "I was with my mom. We were heading home to Aya.....she was sick, so we got her some medicine, but we were hit by a car. My body felt like it was on fire. I knew that Aya needed me. I neede her too."

The girl began to cry. Aya wanted to go to her, and hold her, and keep her safe. "Maya. I am Aya....I'm your sister. You and Mom both died in that accident. Your right Cornea was transplanted into me. You helped me see.....you made me feel so much better. I wish I could convince you.....I wish I could take you home and take care of you. Maya....." Aya felt her own tears fall down her cheeks, as she rushed forward to comfort her dead sister.

"Don't move!" the malicious voice was back."So, how was it? Did you have a nice chat? Sorry to break it up, but I'm a busy girl....got the wold to destroy, another Ultimate Being to create. You get the picture.....so....it's been fun."

"WAIT! I will not let you use Maya this way! I refuse to let her die!" Aya screamed. She raise her gun and shot at Eve, missing her completly.

"Ha! You can't even shoot straight! What makes you think you can take me on?" Eve stated. She raised herself out of the cacoon and floated above it.

"I killed your Ultimate Being......I can kill you."Aya said with fierce determination. She raised the gun and shot it again. This time grazing past Eve's green dress.

"I see....." Eve said softy. "So, you mean buisness......just remember, the body belongs to your sister." And the fight betwenn good and evil began again as they faught for hours. Mitochondria against mitochondria, Aya against Eve......Aya against Maya. After the harsh battle, another battle began. This time a battle of will as Eve tried to gain control over Aya's body. "I will use you as a host intead!" Eve's voice rang in Aya's head. "Nucleatic domintation will comence! I will be all powerful! All mitochondria shall flourish!"

"NO!" a small voice rang out. It was Maya. She was trying to obtain her own control. She will not let Eve do to Aya what she had done to her." This place is for Aya and me! Stay out! You do not belong here. GO AWAY!"

"Maya?" Aya asked in a shaky voice. "Maya....your here too? In my mind?.....But Eve.....I...." She was at a loss for words. She stuggled for so long, accepting Maya's death, fighting off Eve, saving the world. She diddn't know what to do. Who could she turn to. As Myay and Eve struggled and battled it out. Eve finaly perishing and leaving Aya's body. "I have always been with you Aya. I became a part of you long ago. I gave you the power to stop Eve, and you did. But this isn't the end. Eve has many friends." Maya stated.

"It dosn't matter, Maya. We finished it together. Let's go home." Aya put a hand to her heart. It was finaly over. She fumbled with the Chrysler elevator key, as she whent down to the first floor in silence. She held her head high as she exited the building and steped out onto the street. It was over. Daniel and Maeda had waited for her, and took her home. "The more you use that power, the more you become....like....me."

That alone had kept Aya up all night. Her mind was made up aas the sun rose. She had to leave. If she stayed, she would become a monster just like Eve. She would kille people, destroy homes and ruin lives. She needed to go. "I'll be fine." she told herself. "I have Maya with me." and in the quiet appartment, Aya hear a faint little girl's giggle.


End file.
